New Halloween Special
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: Spongebob's Uncle Vladameer is in town and he has a secret. What will happen when Spongebob and his friends suspect Uncle Vladameer of the unthinkable?/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Imagine this as a new episode of Sponge bob, it could be!1 It's a new epidode for Haoloween!

One day Sponge bob was in his pine apple and he was with Gary and Gary was eating snail food and spongebob was watching a show with sum mewsic and a dancing barnickle. Then all off the sudden he got a call on his shell phone. He was like "The fone is ringing so now I'll start singing! I love when I get a call, it makes me want to lol, I like to talk on the fone, I like it as much as I like scones!" Then Gary answered the phone. "Meow" said Gary. "Oh Sorry Gary, I got a little distracted there." Said spongebob. Then Spongebob took da fone and said "Hi Spongebob residence." "Hello..." said da misteeriouse voice, "This is ummm... well this is your Uncle Vladameer and I kinda need a place to stay. You see... I have a secret and my wife kicked me out because... well I probublee shouldnt say but can I just cum over? Pleez?" and Spongebob was like "Okey dokey then!"

Spongebob turned to Gary and said "Uncle Vladameer is coming to visit and he said has a secrit I wunder what it is." There was a knock at the door, Spongebob looked out the peephole but it was too dark to see who was there so he just opened the door. It was Uncle Vladameer and he walked. He was like "Hello Spongebob" "hi uncle Vladameer, bad weather isnt it" "I dont know, I kind of like thunder storms" said Uncle Vladameer as he closed the door bhind him.

"Wood you like some dinner" asked SpongeBob, "I know how to make hamburgers" and Uncle Vladameer was like "uh no I dont really like hamburgers I like something else it a really good food well actually its more of a drink..." and Spongebob was like oh well never mind then" slightly insulted that Vladameer didnt want anything that he could make.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok guys this is where ti starts getting Really scary so dont read this if you are a wuss!;p

"So uncle Vladameer, why did Aunt Lillian kick you out?" asked Spongebob. And uncle Vladameer said "Its because of my secret; let's just leev it at that" Spongebob thought that was a strainge thing too say but he dudnt want 2 bug him so he just stopped talking abowt it.

Then Spongebob was like "Im tierd, Im gunna go to bed." and uncle Vladameer was like "Ok its pretty l8 I'm gunna go 2 bed 2." Spongebob and Gary want to spongebbob's room. Spongebob got all ready for bed and decided to get a class of water. He was walking toward the cithcen when he saw his Uncle drinking owt uv a can that said "Blood" on it. Spongebob gasped and ran back to his room unscene.

SpongeBob locked his bed room door and called SquidWard. Squidward picked up the phone and said "hello? Who is this?" "This is SpongeBob", said SpongeBob. "Look, I rly need you're help! I saw my uncle drinking blood! I'm scarred!" and Squidword was like "Listen Spongebob, this is the last time you call me in da middle uv the nite 2 tell me about 1 of your reedickyouliss made up problems! If you wake me up again I'm going to fucking MURDER you!"

Spongebob was towtully freeking owt! He could barely keep himsleft from hiperventalating. "I dont know what I'm going to do, Gary!" he said to Gary. I saw uncle Vladameer drinking blood, he must be a vampire! Who can help us!" "Meow" said Garry. "Oh thank goodness I have you Garry, you are right! Sandy is so smart she will know what to do for sure!"

Spongebob called Sandy and the phone rang six time and he got an answering machine that said "Hey yall this Sandy Cheeks I'm gone as a barrel of monkeys on a hot day in the middle of July. Leave a message." "Oh my gosh..." SpongeBob said to Gary, "I hope she's ok".


	3. Chapter 3

All of the sudden SpongeBob heard footsteps. He froze with fear, silent in tha dark rewm. Then he hurd a door clothes. He sighed in releaf, Uncle Vladameer had gone into the guest rewm (he had a guest room put in recently). "That was a clowse 1." Spongebob said to Gary, "I thought he was gunna suck R blood... I've got to get out uv this howse!"

Spongebob opened the door and looked around. "The coast is clear." He said. Then he snuck down the stares and owt the frunt doar. He stepped out into the storm and started running. He didnt evun cair abowt the rane, he waas just running cuzz he was scared of Uncle Vladameer. He ran straight to Patrick's house.

He stared banging on da Partick's rock and yelling "Patrick! Open up! This is impoartint!" Patrick woak up from a deep sleap. It had took him a minute to hear Spongebob because he fell asleap withe the tv on pluss patrick could sleep thru any-thing.

Patrick wokeup and hear spongebob. He opened his eyes abruptly revealing red, vein filled, sleep deprived eyes. He sprung up in shock and opened the rock to see spongebob flailing his arms in panic and going on about something that he didnt under stand.

"Calm down, Spongebob!" exclaimed Patrick, "What's wrong?" SpongeBob gasped for breath and said "My Uncle Vladameer is in town and he says he has a secret. I think he is a vampire!" "Oh my gosh, Spongebob! How do you know he's a vampire?" then SpongeBob was like "I saw him drinking out of a can that said BLOOD on it and he has this secret that he's being rly secretive abowt!"

"Well that's proof enuf 4 me!" said patrick, "What should we do?" and S.B. said "I dunno but we gotta think fas I left Gary all uhloan." (switches to clip of Gary watching snail porno but its onlee sugested you don't actually see da T.V. screen dat wood B purvurted)


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was like "I have uh iduh, vampires are allergic to garlic, right?" and Spongebob was like "yes, they are! Why didnt I think of that B4!/ I will be saif as long as I wear a cloave of garlic arownd my neck so let's go get some."

They went 2 Bargain Mart to buy sum garlick, they walked all the way there. They got some kite string too. They wint back to Patrick's howse and made 2 garlic clove neklisses, one 4 S.B. and one 4 Gary.

Spongebob went home and snuck up to his bed room. Gary was there. He put the grlic on Gary and himself. He said "Gary, Patrick and I maid these necklisses out of garlic because vampires h8 garlic. It will keep you safe so don't take it off!"

A bat floo in undur the door and landed on da bed. "Holly shrimp!1 It's Uncle Vladameer! He tuned in2 a batt!" Spongebob and Gary ran out of the room screaming and ran rite into Uncle Vladameer (non-bat vershin).

"What are U 2 so hisstairicle about?" asked Uncle Vladameer while laughing muhneyeickly. They screamed again and started running around the howse. They where in the living room and they got cornered by the bat. "Plz dunt suck R blood!" begged S.B. Gary through the garlic clove at the bat but nuthing happuned.

Uncle Vladameer entrd the room. SpongeBob looked at Uncle Vladameer and looked at thuh bat and said "That bat isn't Uncle Vladammer, it's just a regulur bat!" and Uncle Vladammeer awas like " I cant bleev u thot I wuz uh bat! Y wood u think that?" and SpongeBob was like "Bcuz ur a vampire, I saw you drinking blood!" "Oh this?" replied Uncle Vladameer as he pulled out another redcan that said blood on it, "This is new Blood cola, they onlee make it close to Halloween. It's my fav but mah wife doesn't like me 2 drink it 'cause it's bad for my teeth. I have a condition." He smiled revealing sharp, elongated doggy teeth. "That's the secret... try not to judge."


End file.
